In a variable resistance memory, a transition between the high resistance state and the low resistance state is caused by applying a current to a variable resistance layer of a memory cell. For example, when the high resistance state is defined as data “0” and the low resistance state is defined as data “1,” the memory cell is able to store 1-bit data of “0” and “1.” The transition between the high resistance state and the low resistance state may be repeatedly performed.